This invention generally pertains to a vertical field effect transistor (FET) implementing a logical "or" function. In the past, technology has not been such that a logical "or" function could easily be implemented in a FET. In order to obtain a logical "or" function using FETs, more than one had to be used thereby causing more space to be used and being expensive to manufacture. Commonly, FETs have implemented logical "and" functions and have been used in various MOS applications. The development of a vertical FET has given rise to many more applications using FETs which save both space and money. However, a single FET which could implement a logical "or" function has not been developed prior to this time. Therefore, a single FET having multiple gates which could implement a logical "or" function is highly desirable.